tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Seeman
'''Seeman' is a RED Demoman TF2 Freak created by retired YouTube user KernCore. Behavior and Personality Seeman appears as any other RED Demoman, but he has plenty of characteristics which differ significantly from the average Demoman. As his name implies, Seeman's favourite hobby of sorts is to pointing out something and saying "SEE?". He practically always says this while making a characteristic, distinctive face. He appears to be almost always happy, constantly laughing, even in situations which can be pretty dangerous for him. While he isn't hostile, he reacts violently to treats of his opponents. He doesn't seem to be pretty determined when fighting, or even serious when challenging others to battle. However, he seems to enjoy a good fight. Despite this he doesn't seem to want to battle others for the sole purpose of killing them. Seeman has also a pretty random personality. However, he seems to get along well with some people who can stand Seeman's habit of constantly saying "See?". Involvement No one knows when or where Seeman came from, but it has been around as much as the other classic Freaks. Most of the population, including the Thieving BLU Soldiers, are fans of the character's quirks of exclaiming non-sequitur and making funny faces. Seeman is known to travel all around the TF2 Freak World pointing out things to everyone around him. He's been challenging other Monsters due to their hostility, rising victorious against Painis Cupcake, the Bugler Vagineer, and Christian Brutal Sniper, but losing against Dic Soupcan. One day Seeman was met again by Painis Cupcake but not even with the help of Seeldier did he survive the encounter, and the two went to the underworld, along other Monsters who died at the hands of the cannibal as well, where they spent some quality time with Professor Pyrowise until they respawned, in Painis' spawn room at 2Fort. Everyone but Seeman started to fight until the Freak decided to join the fray encouraged by his Soldier friend. He promptly knocked out the weakened fighters and finished off Christian Brutal Sniper and Dic Soupcan. Happy with their destruction, Painis congratulated Seeman. Incapable of hating anyone, the See-Freak immediately befriended the cannibal. Powers and Abilities Seeman, despite his behavior, is one of the strongest monsters in existence, and has emerged victorious even against powerful enemies, like the feared Painis Cupcake, Christian Brutal Sniper and even the Vagineer and Snyphurr duo at once. He was capable of such accomplishments because of many of his special abilities which let him stand out in most battles: *Seeman's main ability is to enlarge one of his two hands to the point of being half as big as Seeman himself. As such, his strength is increased and is able to perform punches that are not only devastating, but also fast and is wide enough to affect more than one opponent. *Another one of his trademark abilities is the See-Beam, a powerful laser inside Seeman's mouth directed at any of his assailants. They seem to vary in shape and strength. Some are tiny but concentrated waves, while others are enormous but not very powerful. They all have in common a constant shouting of "SEE?" per Seeman's part. *Seeman is also able to create Sticky Bombs around his enemies by simply pointing at any desired place with one in hand. The enemy will then find themselves surrounded by a lot of them. The Sticky Bombs explode violently but do not appear to harm Seeman himself. Seemanfist.png|Seeman's inflated fist, or 'Seefist' Seebeam.png|The See-beam SeemanSticky.png|Seeman's Stickybomb Summon In addition, he's shown to be quite defensive and very difficult to harm. Getting punched with massive strength wont do any particular harm to Seeman, and he's been slashed and stabbed numerous times, and Seeman's only reaction was a laugh, indicating a massive tolerance to pain. Seeman is one of the very few people to be immune, in a way, to Snyphurr's Stone Gaze. At first it would look like Seeman has just been petrified, but moments later a group of Demomen will appear out of nowhere. After yelling "TASTE THE RAINBOW, MOTHERFUCKER!" and firing a phenomenal multi-colored beam which burns the offender, Seeman is unpetrified. Faults and Weaknesses Despite being a Top-rank TF2 Monster with an incredible high stamina, there are physical attacks capable of damaging or even killing him, such as when Painis Cupcake managed to eat him. He also does have some weaknesses that make him not as much as a potential threat as he could be: *Seeman usually lacks common sense and almost never notices when he's in danger, making him an easy target for ambushes. *Furthermore, Seeman is not intelligent nor clever, and barely uses any kind of strategy fighting foes. *Outside the See-Beam, which takes time to charge and affects a relatively small area, Seeman lacks any way to effectively attack at long range, giving him a disadvantage fighting enemies which specializes in long-range fighting. Seeldier right|275px '''Seeldier' is a BLU Soldier without the signature helmet whose head is much larger than the average Soldier. He is Seeman's best friend and partner in seeing, sharing Seeman's unique characteristic of shouting "See!" in any given moment, while making a distinctive face. He is known for being Seeman's "angel guard". He usually appears in battles where Seeman is participating and potentially losing. His main ability, after removing his helmet (if it's on) and saying "See!", is doing an awkward dance to the song [http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=f7jSig5_N3o Grinder] from Red Alert 2: Command and Conquer. Once finished dancing, for an unknown period of time an invisible aura surrounds his skin, which upon contact it makes the object or person to explode violently without leaving anything left of it. Seeldier doesn't exactly seem to be physically different from your average Soldier, and may be easily harmed like one, outside of his explosive attack. Trivia *Seeman was previously called Seemoman for a short period of time, before the name Seeman was chosen for him. *Interestingly, Seeman was shown to be on BLU in a few videos, though he's always been RED in Kerncore's. *Seeman is presumably the first Demoman TF2 Freak, possibly being preceded by Dic Soupcan. Unfortunately, his original video appearance has been lost, so it is nearly impossible to verify this. *Sometimes there are Demomen in various GMod videos who say "See?" and make Seeman's face, but otherwise share no actual characteristics. Possibly it's just a nod at the character. *''"Taste the Rainbow, motherfucker!"'' comes from The Nostalgia Critic's review of Care Bears. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak Note: All of the following videos are re-uploads *DEMOMAN IS BLOODY BRILLIANT *Seeman VS Painis Cupcake *Seeman VS Vagineer *ACHIEVEMENT DEMO *SHHH! *Never seen KernCore video *Hotel Seeman 2 *Soldier tries to teach Scum *SEEMAN is BACK *Scout Makes Demo fall By the community *BED SCOOT MEETS SEEMAN *The Misunderstood Adventures of Seeman - Episode 1 - Part 1 *Seeman and Dic Soupcan Meet Dangerous Bacon *Seeman vs Moodic *SEE? *Because he is the Seeman *You better SEE what SEEman wants you to SEE! *TF2 Freak Fight, Seeman VS Dic Soupcan *The big clash: Seeman vs. Christian Brutal Sniper *A Party of Freaks-Part 1 *Painis Cupcake's Revenge, part 1 *Seeman and Seeldier switches memes *Aftermath of Shmuckfreaks Category:Berserkers Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Classic Monsters Category:Demomen Category:Goofballs Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Monsters made by KernCore Category:RED Team